1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to a system and individual connectors for electrically interconnecting a cable of the type having a plurality of conductors to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A particular use for the connectors of a nature described is in the telephone switching field. It is often desirable in telephone switching equipment to provide for electrical interconnection between a cable and a printed circuit board which serves to modify an incoming electrical signal transmitted via the cable. It is also desirable to transmit the modified signal from the board through other electrical cables. Rapid interconnection and interchangeability of the various cables being connected to the circuit board is a beneficial feature.
Many such assemblies are of relatively complex design which require several multiple manual operations in order to satisfactorily provide the desired interconnections. Assembly, repair and disassembly is both time-consuming and expensive by manufacturing standards.
The printed circuit boards typically used for the above applications may include a plurality of conductive pads on the marginal portions thereof or a plurality of cladded bores on the board. It is desirable to develop a flexible system wherein the multiple individual conductors of a cable may be conveniently terminated to either a plurality of plated bores or terminated to conductive pads on the circuit board.
Some examples of the connectors used in the past are those found in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,785 to Jayne describes a connector assembly having a separable cover means which slidably engages an insulative housing to cover the wire in addition to defining an opening for receiving a wire. The contacts positioned within the housing have a slotted end portion for electrically engaging the wire and an opposing end portion for slidably engaging a male pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,906 to Jayne relates to a connector having an insulating housing and contacts having a contacting portion within the housing and another portion extending from the housing. A cover is pivotably mounted to the housing for covering a recessed area within the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,838 to Jayne relates to a flat cable connector assembly adapted to receive a flat cable having a plurality of aligned conductors and adapted to be plugged into an array or grid of conductor pins to interconnect the cable conductors and pins. A flat cable is positioned between a top and bottom body so that when the top and bottom bodies are assembled the contacts pass between adjacent conductors in the cable.
None of these connectors lend themselves to providing a system for the rapid connection and interchangeability of various cables to a printed circuit board.